Girl Next Door
by Sw1tTdR1ns
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was famous, rich, handsome, and a playboy. One day, a new girl in town, moved next to his house named Sakura Haruno. She is infamous, average, beautiful, and available girl. Will the two of them get along well? [SS]
1. Frying pan & Chicken

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Girl Next Door**

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha was famous, rich, handsome, and a playboy. One day, a new girl in town, moved next to his house named Sakura Haruno. She is infamous, average, beautiful, and available girl. Will the two of them get along well?

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

A Raven-haired boy was sleeping quietly when…

Ring… ring… ring… he groaned. "Uhhh… what now?" he said still eyes closed. Ring… ring… ring… The clock won't stop ringing... "Can someone please stop that ringing thing?" Sasuke said, covering his head with a pillow. Ring… ring… ring… Now Sasuke lost his temper and sat up. He looked for his alarm clock and when he found it, he stood up and threw it in the trash can. "You garbage belong in the trash." After that, Sasuke went back to his bed. Ring… ring… ring… "Uhhh… you really can't stop, can you?" Once again, he stood up grabbed the clock from the garbage can in his room and smashed it inside the can. "Finally… peace." Sasuke went back to his bed again. And then…

Bang…

Thump…

Dong…

Boom…

"What now damn it?" He stood up again and looked at the window. He saw a truck with furniture inside it and a pink-haired girl sitting on the ground with a frying pan on her head, plus some kitchen utensils on the ground.

"Ouch. That hurts." The girl said, taking the frying pan off her head. When Sasuke heard it, he laughed. The girl stood up and heard a laughing voice. When she looked up, she saw a raven-haired boy, laughing his ass off the window.

"Hey jerk! What are you laughing at?" She shouted so he can hear her.

"You. You looked funny and not to mention cute too." Sasuke said still laughing at the girl.

_He called me cute. Just because he's handsome he can call me cute? What-a-jerk._

"Shut up." The girl shouted. Sasuke finally had enough so he closed his blue curtain.

"Wow that girl has guts." He whispered. Sasuke went inside the bathroom and brushed his teeth and directly took a bath. When he finished, Sasuke went downstairs to talk to his personal butler, Joe.

"Joe where are you?" Sasuke called. Joe appeared on the kitchen.

"Young master. Your breakfast is ready." Joe said.

"Thank you Joe. By the way, why is there a truck outside?" He asked.

"Well… there a new girl who move beside your mansion sir." Joe explained.

"Oh! That's why they built that new house because someone will live there. That's cool." Sasuke said and started eating his meatloaf.

"Yes young master. Now you have a neighbor." Joe said while giving him a drink.

"What do you mean? I have a lot of neighbors you know." Sasuke gulped his drink.

"Well, this one is a girl."

"Oh." The only thing Sasuke said.

_Yep. She is a girl. She's beautiful and looks interesting._

"How about you call a helper for that girl? I saw her wearing a frying pan on her head. And there's a lot of furniture on the truck. She can't carry all of them." Sasuke suggested.

"How nice of you young master. I'll call someone." Joe teased. He knew Sasuke so well since he was a kid. Sasuke is never like this to a girl. Sure he was a playboy but not like this. He only saw this girl a couple of minutes ago and now he's acting like a gentleman.

_Maybe this is destined to the young master... I hope that girl can change him._ Joe thought.

Outside, two guys were helping the pink-haired girl put her stuff inside the house. After an hour, her house looked nice and thanks to the helper.

Knock… knock… knock… Someone knocked on her door. When she opened it, she saw a butler.

"Can I do something for you?" Sakura asked.

"Actually. I'm the one who's doing something for you." Joe said.

"Oh! What is it?" She asked.

"You see, I want to introduce you to my master. Would you want to eat dinner to the mansion?" Joe offered.

"Really? Okay." Sakura accepted.

"Well then… I'll see you tonight." Joe bid his good bye and went inside the mansion.

"Wow! I'm actually going there? I can't believe it." Sakura said in delight.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Time passed quickly and it's now time for Sakura to go to the mansion. When she reached the door, she saw Joe, waiting for her.

"Hello Miss…." Joe said.

"Call me Sakura." Sakura smiled at him.

"Come in Miss Sakura." Joe opened the door for her.

Joe led Sakura to the kitchen and pulled the chair for her to sit in. The kitchen was big. It looks so… clean.

"Hey ummm…." Sakura started not knowing his name.

"Call me Joe Miss Sakura." He said.

"Joe ummm… I thought you'll introduce me to someone?" Sakura asked.

"Oh don't worry Miss Sakura. I'll just call him." Joe walked away and went upstairs to call Sasuke.

"Young Master?" Knock… knock… knock… Joe knocked.

"It's open Joe." Came a cold reply.

Joe went inside Sasuke's room and told him that there's a visitor waiting for him. When Sasuke came to the kitchen he saw a pink haired girl sitting and waiting.

"Hey frying pan girl! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned around and saw the guy who laughed at her earlier. She pointed at him, "You! What are you doing here jerk?" She said.

"For your information frying pan, it's my house." Sasuke said, holding his laugh but he really can't so he burst out laughing.

"Oh…" Sakura embarrassedly said and added, "Stop laughing chicken hair!"

"What did you just called me?" He asked.

"Chicken hair!"

"Frying pan!"

"Jerk!"

"Microphone mouth!"

"Why you, bastard!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Freak!"

"Roaster!"

"What did you—Ostrich!"

"Stop it now you guys! You act like a dog and a cat." Joe said. Finally the two of them stopped calling each other names.

"Joe what is she doing in my house?" Sasuke irritatedly said.

"I invited her to eat dinner young master." Joe said. Sakura heard him said, _young master_.

_Oh so he's the master Joe's talking about._

_**Wow he's cute.**_

_Will you please shut up? He's a jerk._

"Why did you invite her Joe? What if she eats our frying pans?" Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him and said, "What did you say jerk?"

Joe laughed at the two. Both of them looked at Joe. "What are you laughing at Joe?" They both said.

"Well, you look like a couple, only fighting that is." Joe continued laughing. Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other and said, "No way in hell we looked like a couple." Both of them acted like puking.

"Shall we start eating now?" Joe said.

"Sure. I'm pretty hungry now." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at Joe and said, "Joe look out for frying pan." Sasuke sat on his chair and Sakura glared at him.

"Don't listen to him Joe. But keep in mind, I might cook this chicken on my frying pan and make a fried jerk chicken." Sakura said and holding her laughter. Sasuke glared at her.

"Funny. Ha… ha… ha…" Sasuke said in annoyed tone.

Finally, they stopped bickering and started eating. After that dinner, Sakura went back to her house and lay down on her bed. _Wow that was fun!_ Sakura thought and said, "I didn't even get to know his name."

On the other hand, Sasuke was relieved that the frying pan girl left. He went to his room and lay down on his bed. _Wow that was fun!_ Sasuke thought and said, "I didn't even get to know her name except for frying pan." Sasuke smiled. And thought of the first time he met her.

Flashback

"_What now damn it?" He stood up again and looked at the window. He saw a truck with furniture inside it and a pink-haired girl sitting on the ground with a frying pan on her head, plus some kitchen utensils on the ground._

"_Ouch. That hurts." The girl said, taking the frying pan off her head. When Sasuke heard it, he laughed. The girl stood up and heard a laughing voice. When she looked up, she saw a raven-haired boy, laughing his ass off the window. _

"_Hey jerk! What are you laughing at?" She shouted so he can hear her._

"_You. You looked funny and not to mention cute too." Sasuke said still laughing at the girl._

End of flashback

After that, he drifted to sleep.

And that's how they met. Weird but funny. These teenagers life will continue till the end.

**To be continued…**


	2. Window Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Girl Next Door**

**Continuation…**

It was Saturday and ring… ring… ring… "Uhhh… That alarm clock is still alive?" Sasuke said, standing up from his bed. He looked for the clock and he didn't find it in the trash instead, he found a new one on his bedside table. "There you are." He turned off the alarm and decided not to break it. Sasuke took a bath and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Uhhh… Damn I'm hungry." Sasuke groaned.

"Good morning young master." Joe greeted.

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Is breakfast ready?"

"Actually, Miss Sakura gave us spaghetti. Here sir. It looks delicious." Joe put the plate down the table.

"Oh." Sasuke sat on the chair and looked at the food that's in front of him. _What if there's a poison on this food? _

Joe looked at him and said, "Don't worry master; she also said that she didn't put any poison there." Joe assured.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and said, "Really huh?" in unconvincing tone.

"Just taste is young master." Joe ordered. Sasuke was now convinced and he took a bite.

_Wow! It is good. It's even better than our maids cooking._

_**Yeah she is.**_

_Shut up! Don't interrupt me._

Sasuke finished his spaghetti and ran to his room. He opened his window and called, "Frying pan!"

Sakura heard it and went to her window with the thought of _Stupid jerk. Calling me frying pan again._

"What now jerk?" Sakura irritatedly asked.

"Thank you!" Sasuke said smiling at her.

Sakura gave him a confused look and said, "Thank you for what?"

"Uhhh... for the spaghetti?" Sasuke said, not sure if she knows about the spaghetti.

Sakura didn't know what he's talking about and thought, _Spaghetti? I don't even cook spaghetti. I'll just play along hehehehe! _

"Ooohhhh… The spaghetti? Yeah! Is it good?" Sakura smirked.

"Yeah. It's very good. It's even better than my maids cooking." Sasuke proudly said.

"Oh yeah? No wonder…" Sakura said.

"No wonder what?" Sasuke stared at her in confusion.

"Now wonder it tastes good because I put a cow's tongue and chopped it in little pieces there. You know, for meat?" Sakura said almost laughing.

Sasuke almost puked. "What? You put cow's tongue there? Ewww…" Sasuke believed her and said, "Why you… stupid frying pan." Sasuke grabbed something on his desk and threw it in Sakura's face. It was an eraser. They were in their room's window across each other.

The eraser hit Sakura on the forehead and got mad. She also grabbed something on her table and that something was pretty heavy. She threw her biology book in his face. Sakura laughed. "Owwww…. That hurts." Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

"You deserved it anyway." Sakura was still laughing. Sasuke got angry and threw an empty plastic bottle in her face.

"Hahaha! Bottle face." Sasuke said.

"Shut up!" Sakura angrily said and threw her brush in his face. All the things she threw to him hurts more than the things he threw to her.

"Owwww… Why are you throwing some hurtful things?" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura just kept on laughing and said, "Because I know you can't throw something like that."

"Why is that?" Sasuke gave her a confused look.

"Cuz, I'm a girl." Sakura plainly said.

Sasuke smirked and reaching something on his table. "Oh so you think I can't fight a girl huh? Well... guess what? I can." Sasuke threw a basketball to her. Because a basketball is really hard and big, it really hurts.

"Owwww…. No fair… that really hurts. Look my forehead is red now." Sasuke complained.

"Don't you deserve it?" Sasuke smirked and closed his yes. Sakura saw that his eyes were closed so she threw the basketball back at his face. Sasuke just felt a thing that hit him. It felt like a tons of hollow blocks. When he opened his eyes, Sakura was laughing. He saw his basketball back at his room. After that, he rubbed his face and glared at Sakura.

"You're going to pay for this frying pan." Sasuke threaten.

"Oohhh… I'm so scared…" Sakura said in teasing.

"You should be." Sasuke coldly and closed his curtain. Sakura did the same and mumbled, "He is short tempered. He he… finally, we have something on common but we're totally opposite."

Outside, down the mansion, Joe was standing and said, "I wonder when Miss Sakura and young master will get along." He sighed.

**To be continued…**


	3. Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Girl Next Door**

Continuation…

It was midnight and Sasuke was still awake, thinking about Frying pan girl. He doesn't know what her name is and he really never thought of asking Joe about it. She was very cute and very different. He kinda like her?

After that incident that morning, he smiled. It's really fun bickering with her and fighting with her just to know who is better. Still, her spaghetti is good even thought she put chopped pig tongue on his spaghetti which is not true. Sakura is really clueless about what he's talking regarding to the spaghetti. She doesn't really cook spaghetti because she doesn't know how.

Little did they know that Joe is playing them? He ordered one of the maids to cook the most delicious spaghetti that Sasuke have never taste before so he won't doubt it. And because Uchiha mansion has the great cooks in the town, all the maids knew how to cook different types of food. Joe lied to Sasuke. He told him that Sakura have made it for him but it's really the maid who made it.

In Sakura's house, she was also awake and thinking. She really liked messing around people's head even though she just played along about the spaghetti thingy. She's starting to like Sasuke even though she still didn't know who the heck he is. She was getting curious about him. He really looked so handsome to her eyes and knowing that he is very beautiful, he has a lot of fan girls. One day she even saw his face on a magazine.

Sasuke is really popular and very rich. They have many different kinds of companies all over the world. He was very well known in the world. So what if he found someone he truly love and show this girl to the world but his parents were not agreed because the she is just an average girl? Would he fight for her? Or just let her slip?

Well… that's too far to think of yet. Maybe finding this girl for him isn't that hard is it? Sasuke is a kind of a guy who doesn't like if he doesn't get what he wants. He is very stubborn and well, egoistical.

On the other hand, Sakura has nothing to do with the world. She is just a normal person who wants happiness in life. Thinking about it, she just doesn't know why people want money when they don't need it to seek happiness. Knowing that Sasuke is rich, she has never thought of him being a person like that. Sasuke isn't just another person. He has some different kind of personality. Even though she doesn't know him that much, she knows that someday, they'll be open and share problems. She even thought that they might share dreams together. It just always needs time.

Back to reality, it was one morning during their vacation and Sakura was cooking breakfast for her to eat.

"Oh yeah! We have three months vacation. But I still don't know some place here and the school I'm going to. Maybe I'll just ask my mom later. I'll call her." Sakura said while placing her fried rice with eggs on the table.

"Sigh I wonder what's gonna happen to my life in this new town." She paused. "Well… there's a guy next door but he's a jerk. Still… he's a pretty boy." Sakura said while opening the refrigerator to get a drink.

After a couple of minutes, she finished eating and went outside to have a fresh air.

"Wow it's very cool here." Sakura was on the backyard, sitting on the grass while leaning on a tree.

"I know." Someone spoke. She looked at the person who said it.

"Hey what are you doing here? You're trespassing." Sakura said, pointing at the guy.

"Aww come on frying pan girl. We're neighbors anyway." Sasuke said and sat beside her.

Sakura didn't say anything she just closed her eyes feeling the breeze brushing to her face.

While Sasuke was looking at her, he was amazed by her beauty. Yeah, she is just an average girl, a very innocent girl. Her pink hair was flowing in the air. She looks like a goddess.

"Hey what's your name?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere. Sakura opened one of his eyes and said, "Frying pan girl." Sasuke glared at her. He was seriously asking her for her name. He's not joking or anything. He just wanted to know it.

"Come on tell me." He said.

"No." She said.

"Just tell me….please." He said. The word 'please' is not really on his vocabulary but he really want to know her name.

"Still no." She said.

"Okay. What do you want me to do so that you could let me know your name?" He said. He's desperate.

"Fine. I'll let you know my name in one condition." Sakura looked at him.

"Yeah yeah. What is it?" He asked.

"No more insults." She plainly said. Sasuke looked at her and said, "Fine. If that's what you want." It's really weird for him to give up on something especially give up on a girl.

"So what's your name?" He asked again.

"Haruno Sakura. How 'bout you?" She once again looked at him. Sasuke looked at her and… Spark

Yes, there's the spark. So what do they do now? They just met two days ago and there's spark already? Are they like destined so something? Maybe it's them who'll make the decision.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said.

"So friends?" Sakura stood up and offered him to shake hands with her.

"Friends." Sasuke stood up and shake his hands with her. They both smiled.

Now that they're friends, would this friendship will only remain as friends? Or more? No one really knows what the destiny holds but what we do know is that if you love someone, you can never let go of this person. But they're only friends so maybe one day; they'll realize that they're already falling for each other.

To be continued…

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Hehehe! This is short. Well… after this day, would they have a happy ending or more obstacles?

Next chapter… their new beginning.


	4. Gimme The Remote

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Girl Next Door**

Continuation...

It's been two weeks since Sasuke and Sakura found truce. And at the Uchiha mansion, the clicking of the TV can be heard.

Click.

"No Sasuke…. Put it on that channel!" Sakura shouted.

Click.

"No… I want to watch this." He said.

Click.

"Put it back on the show damn it." She grabbed the remote and clicked it.

Click.

"What the?" Sasuke grabbed the remote from her.

Click.

"Sasuke… Give me that." Sakura said reaching the remote from him.

"If you want to watch your favorite dolphin show, go to your house." Sasuke snapped. Sakura glared at him and said, "For you information, I don't watch dolphin show and what I'm watching is a romance movie show." She shouted back.

While fighting for the remote, Joe was at the kitchen door, watching the two.

"Here they go again. They're old enough but what bothers me is that why they act so childish? Maybe this is just the start. Better do some matchmaking but I'll give them time and when they go to school, I'll make sure someone will do my job for them. I just hope that she is the one for young master." Joe said.

Back to the living room

"Nope." Sasuke said and continued. "This is my house and my TV. Just go home." Sakura got mad and said, "Fine. I'll go home." She irritatedly walked out of the house, slamming the front door.

"What-a-stupid-egoistical jerk." She cursed him.

Sakura went to her room and didn't watch TV. She's not in the mood now. She lay down on her bed and started to think.

Back to Sasuke's House

"Oh my god. Her mouth is even louder than my alarm clock. Well… of course… Uhhh… never mind." Sasuke said. Then someone spoke from behind.

"You know, you should say sorry to her. Girls are sensitive." Sasuke looked back and saw Joe.

"Why would I?" He questioned.

"I don't have to explain it. You know that she's the only girl who doesn't treat you like other girls. You don't want to lose her, don't you?" Joe said from his retreating figure.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't say anything. He went to his room which is across Sakura's room and lay down on his bed.

"Should I say sorry to her?" He said.

"No. Never mind."

"Wait… Why are we fighting just because of the stupid TV? That's so stupid. I'm such an idiot. I can even buy her millions of TV's if she wanted to and I have a lot of TV here in my house. Uhhh… what should I do? What should I do?" He said shaking his head.

"You should say sorry to her." A familiar voice said. Sasuke looked at the owner of the voice and saw Joe.

"Joe what are you doing here? Why are you always popping out of nowhere?" Sasuke asked. Joe didn't answer instead, he just walked away. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I'll say sorry… Damn it… stupid TV… This is your entire fault." Sasuke stood up from his bed and took his cell phone out.

He dialed Sakura's cell number. 876-1517.

On the other hand, Sakura's cell phone rang. She took her cell phone and looked at the ID. He saw that it's from Sasuke. She just ignored it and buried it under her pillow.

"Stupid Sasuke. Trying to call me. Well, I'm not gonna talk to him, really." She said.

On the other side, Sasuke was still trying and trying to talk to Sakura but to no avail, she won't answer it.

"Damn it Sakura. Answer your phone!" He said loudly. Still, for his last call, she still didn't answer it and Sasuke just realized that he could text her.

On the other side, Sakura's cell beeped. It was a text message from Sasuke that she received. She picked it up under her pillow and read it.

_Why aren't you answering my calls? Damn it Sakura! Look at the window._

As Sasuke said to look at the window, she saw Sasuke on the other side, dialing her number. She answered it and they talk in the cell looking at each other by the window.

"What do you want?" She said.

"What's up with you? Don't tell me you're mad just because of that stupid television." He said.

"Hmmp..." All she can say.

"So…" He doesn't know what to say.

She didn't answer she just looked at him by the window.

"Okay… fine… I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized. After that, she smiled at him and gave him a sign that she forgave me already. After that, they went to close their curtains and met up outside but when Sasuke closed his curtain, she almost throw up.

"Did I just say sorry to her? Uhhh… damn this life." He cursed and went downstairs to meet with her.

Outside, there, Sasuke and Sakura, talking.

"Hey let's go shopping." Sakura suggested. Sasuke looked at her in no-no-no-I'm-not-going face.

"Awe come on! It's gonna be fun." Sakura said, pulling Sasuke up.

"I said no. It's so dangerous there you know." He said.

"Fine. I'll just find some guy there to escort me if you don't want to." Sakura walked to her house and saying that she'll just get her purse then she can go… alone. Sasuke felt some kind of jealousy when she said something about a guy escorting her. He quickly got up and followed her to her house.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked Sasuke who's leaning on the door.

"We're going shopping." He coldly said.

"Really? So you'll come? Awesome. Come one let's hurry." Sakura dragged him outside.

"Hey! Let go off me." He said and Sakura let go off him.

"Let's ask Joe to drive us there." He suggested. Sakura just nodded.

Once they reached the mall, a lot of girls saw Sasuke and started chasing him. He was running so fast while Sakura was just standing there stunned. She didn't know what just happened.

"Saaakuurraaaaa! You're gonna get it later… Damn it! Better hide from me!" Sasuke yelled still running.

And there…. another adventure of the two opposite people. Wonder how will their story will continue? Well, better find out yourself because as day passed, they will fall for each other.

To be continued...


	5. Konoha Leaf High

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Girl Next Door**

Continuation…

"Frying pan hurry up!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura was upstairs, fixing her hair. Three months of vacation was over and it's now time for school, another new adventures. Sasuke and Sakura are both going to the same school- they are the seniors of Konoha Leaf High.

"Yeah… I'm coming…" She yelled back.

"Hurrry UUUPPP… we're gonna be late." Sasuke once again yelled… _girls..._ He thought.

As Sakura went to meet up with her friend, she greeted him a good morning smile and like what Sasuke always do, he only gave her an "Hn" answer.

"Whatever." Sakura boringly said.

Sasuke then went to his motorcycle and signaled Sakura to hop on.

"No no no way… I don't know how to ride that thing." Sakura said while shooking her head.

"Come one… I'll teach you how." Sasuke said.

"I said no. Let's just walk." Sakura suggested.

Sasuke took of his helmet and walk toward Sakura and grabbed her wrist.

"What walk? We can't walk since you took so all the time just for preparing. We'll be late if we walk stupid." Sasuke irritatedly said.

"But-"

"No buts." He said.

Sasuke held her waist.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't answer; instead, he placed Sakura at the back of his motorcycle and put her helmet.

"There." He plainly said and went to sit in front of her.

"Sasuke what if I fall?" Sakura sacredly asked. "And I don't want this helmet." She added.

"For the helmet, then take it off if you don't want. It's not like I'm gonna let you fall there and put us in an accident." Sasuke said.

Sakura took her helmet off and hung it in the hook at the back of the motorbike.

"What if I FALL?" She asked while yelling.

"Then do this." He smirked. Sasuke grabbed both her hands.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

He once again didn't answer instead; he just put her arms around his waist. Sakura blushed.

"Hold on tight." Sasuke smiled but no one saw it since he has his helmet.

Sakura did what he said. Sasuke sped up and Sakura got scared. She tightened her arms around him, closed her eyes, and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Sasuke just smirked. He did speed up in purpose. But of course Sakura doesn't know that.

As soon as they reached the school, Sasuke parked his motorbike at the parking lot. He took off his helmet and saw Sakura still holding him tight. He smiled and snapped her back to reality by saying, "Hey… we're here?"

Sakura looked up noticing their faces were just inches apart. She blushed especially when she noticed that she still hugging him…tight.

"Ah… er… sorry." She shyly apologized.

"Heh. That's fine and don't be sorry cuz we can do that anytime you know. Besides, I know you don't want to let go off me." Sasuke teased. Sakura glared at him and said, "For you information pretty boy, I really want to let go off you before we ride this thing." Sakura pointed out and looked at Sasuke who looked at her with a smirk in his face.

_Did I just call him pretty boy?_ Sakura thought.

_Did she just call me pretty boy? _Sasuke thought.

"Heh. Pretty boy huh? I know that already... _pretty girl_." Sasuke said then smirked.

"Shut up and let's go. We'll be late..." She plainly said.

There's still 10 minutes left so Sasuke and Sakura walked around the school with girls and boys starring at them.

"Is that freak Sasuke's girlfriend?" Some girl said.

"It can't be. Look at her… she's so ugly." Another girl said. She can see that Sakura is very beautiful but lied about her being ugly.

"Why is he with her anyway?" Someone said.

"I saw them in a motorcycle… TOGETHER. Uhhh... that bitch. She poisoned Sasuke." Some other girl said.

While walking, Sasuke spotted his friends.

"Come on let's go. I'll show you my friends." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and quickened their paces.

"Great." She said.

As they reached them, Sasuke spoke.

"Long time no see." All of his friends turned around.

"Bastard!" A guy with blonde hair greeted.

"Dobe." He said.

_Is that how they greet each other after a long time? _Sakura thought.

"Hey Sas." A girl with two buns greeted.

"Hey." He plainly said.

"He'll never change." A guy that looked so bored boringly said.

"Whatever." Sasuke coldly said.

They seemed to forget Sakura so she just poked Sasuke in the arm. Sasuke turned his head at his girlfriend. Meaning, a friend that is a girl. When he looked at her, his friends followed his head and saw a girl beside him.

"Whoa… She is beautiful." The guy with blonde hair said. Sakura smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

"Is she your girlfriend bastard?" The guy with blonde hair once again said.

"Um… actually-" Sakura begun to spoke but got cut off by Sasuke.

"What if she is?" He coldly said. Sakura looked t him and blushed.

"Sasuke… we are not-" Sakura tried to talk but there's always interruption.

"Awww…. I didn't know the star has a heart." The guy once again said.

"Actually we're not an item." Sakura quickly said so no one would interrupt.

"I knew it. Sasuke can't have a girl."

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked. _We'll find out about that Naruto. _He thought.

"Okay okay… stop that. We should welcome this girl you know. You guys are so I don't know." The girl with two buns said.

"Okay let's start with me. I'm Tenten and just Tenten." The girl with buns said.

"Okay." Sakura said, not noticing Sasuke's arm was around her shoulder.

"This girl right here is Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Tenten pointed at the girl with bluish purple hair.

"Hi!" Hinata greeted.

"Hello." Sakura greeted back.

"That girl right there, cuddling with that guy is Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Tenten now pointed at the girl with long blonde hair, tied in a high ponytail.

Sakura looked at her and the guy she's cuddling. She smiled and thought, _they're so cute._

"And that guy with Ino there is Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru… her boyfriend."

"This blonde freak guy here is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Tenten pointed at the guy who Sasuke called a dobe.

"Heeeyy! How come they have a good introduction?" Naruto complained.

"Shut up Naruto." Tenten said.

"Okay let's move on. This guy here beside me is Neji. Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin." Tenten gazed at the guy with brown hair beside her and Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"And I think that's all since you already know Sasuke." Tenten said.

"So what's your name?" Ino asked.

"Oh… uhh... I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura introduced herself.

"A.K.A. frying pan girl." Sasuke chuckled. Sakura glared at him and said, "Shut up pretty boy."

_Opps… did I say that right? Pretty boy… again?_ She thought.

Sasuke smirked.

"Pretty boy?" Naruto asked.

"She just liked calling me that. Right pretty girl?" Sasuke kind of explained.

"P-pretty g-girl?" Hinata asked.

"Oh he just liked calling me that. That's all." Sakura explained and smirked.

"Okay whatever... Let's go now. That bell is going to ring anytime soon." Tenten said.

Brriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing… Then the bell rang.

To be continued…


	6. Girls Talk VS Boys Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Girl Next Door**

Continuation….

Inside the classroom was Sasuke, talking to his friends and Sakura talking to her new girl friends.

"You know bastard, calling Sakura _pretty girl_ is so corny." Naruto said.

"It's not like I want to call her that." He responded.

"Then why did you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Cuz she's playing with me. Two can play the game right?" Sasuke said in fact.

"But it's still corny…" Naruto said.

Neji just smirked.

Sasuke got irritated and said, "Then what do you want me to call her?"

Wow! Sasuke? The great Uchiha? Asking for advice? Well… it's not that he's asking for an advice but he just got irritated.

"Beautiful….." All of his friends said.

"Hn." All Sasuke could say.

"Sakura is not pretty. She's awesomely beautiful Sasuke." Naruto said.

"And I'm also not pretty." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah because you're ugly." Naruto said in fact and laughed.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and Neji and found them laughing their ass off.

Sasuke is not ugly and he's not pretty either cuz he's handsome. That's the right word for a girl describing a guy. Sure, _pretty boy_ is kinda wrong for a boy but it is right for a girl to name it because girls like cute things and calling Sasuke _pretty boy_ is cute for her.

And calling a girl, which is really beautiful, _pretty girl_ is really corny. Who knows that Sasuke has a corny side? Well.. Sakura isn't pretty or ugly either because the word is beautiful. Sure, calling Sakura _pretty girl_ is okay but it really is corny… no offense. So, maybe Sasuke really do have a corny side.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't listen to him; instead, he just kept on laughing, same as Shikamaru and Neji.

On the other hand, Sakura was having a girl talk to her new friends.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Shikamaru and I have been together for 11 years." Ino said in the matter of fact.

"Wow. I can't believe it. You're 17 years old just like me and you have the love of you're life for 11 years?" Sakura really can't believe it.

"Sakura, I'll repeat it again okay, me and Shikamaru were together since we were 6 years old." Ino repeated.

"Okay okay…. I believe you at first I just wanted to annoy you. Well.. it's really cute. When I saw you this morning hugging each other… I'm just in awwwee. I just can't really really believe that your love for each other lasted that long. You should get married now." Sakura said.

"Nahh… we're too young. We want more experience." Ino explained.

"See Ino. Even Sakura wants you and Shikamaru get married now." Tenten said.

"You want more experience? Isn't 11 years enough experience? You guys should get engage so that in the future, all you have to do is to get married." Sakura suggested.

"Nahh… it's okay… Shikamaru loved me too much and of course I love him back. But we're not onto engagement and wedding topics yet. We're still nobody. He promised me he'll marry me some time but we really wanted to finish our studies first." Ino once again explained.

"Hey you never told us about that promise yet Ino." Hinata said.

"Oh I just thought that maybe the right time will come and here it is, the right time with Sakura." Ino said.

"Awww…. He promised you that. He's so sweet. I wish I could have a guy who'll love me like that. And for your information Ino, you and Shikamaru are not nobody. You were both special... You were both meant to be." Sakura said.

"Thanks for that Sakura." Ino said.

"That's okay."

"And don't worry, the right guy will come to you anytime soon. You're beautiful, kind, gentle, sweet, and etcetera. No one would ever ever let a girl like you walk out of their life you know." Ino said.

"Aweeee… thanks Ino." Sakura said and smiled after.

On the contrary, Sasuke and the others were talking about wrestling.

They're talking about how John Cena broke his opponents' asses off.

"I know he's really good." Naruto commented.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

Then Naruto did what John Cena always does. Waving his hands in front of his face saying, "You can't see me."

"Actually Naruto, we can clearly see you." Shikamaru stated.

"HA HA HA… It's not funny." Naruto said.

"Actually, it is Naruto." Neji said.

Even his friends did not laugh, others did. They saw what Naruto just did and since he's loud, even if other people did not see him do it, they still laugh because it's funny how Naruto said it.

"Maybe if you hide behind that table saying that, we're actually not gonna be able to see you Naruto." Some guy said. They still kept on laughing.

That was an _insult. _ And Naruto can't just let it pass like that so he grabbed the shirt of the guy and said, "I wasn't asking you for a suggestion." Angrily.

"Hey Naruto! Stop it." Sasuke coldly said.

"You know that, that guy doesn't have a change against you, don't you?" Sasuke then smirked.

"Haha yeah! Why would I waste my time beating the hell out of this guy?" Naruto asked himself and let go off the guy. He then dusted his hands and returned to his proper seat.

On the other hand, the girls saw what happened.

"Wow Naruto did burst out there." Tenten said.

"Yeah. Good thing my Shika is too lazy to do anything or else, he's the one who'll be in Naruto's position."

"Hmmmnn.." Hinata said.

"Why is that Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Well... Shikamaru may seem lazy and he is really lazy but one thing you don't know about him is that he never backed out on anything." Ino explained.

"Girls girls… let's forget about that… Let's continue our talk." Tenten said.

"Okay." Hinata agreed.

"So what about you and Sasuke, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"We're just a girl and a boy." Sakura answered.

"Yeah… a girl and a boy, starting to fall for each other without noticing it." Ino said.

"No…" Sakura retorted.

Sakura wasn't falling for Sasuke. Wasn't she? She doesn't really know. They've been friends for 3 months but they both really never thought of that… falling for each other. It may seem that both of them doesn't seem to notice that physically, but maybe mentally, they're already starting to save spot in their hearts.

"Suree… no need to deny it Sakura." Tenten smirked.

"I'm telling the truth." Sakura said…

Hinata didn't say anything. She just let Tenten and Ino handle it.

"Where's the teacher?" Out of nowhere, Sakura asked just to get out of the topic they were in.

"Oh he's always late. Don't worry." Ino answered.

_We can't let this pass Sakura. Don't think we're stupid enough to forget this topic because this is serious. _Tenten though.

_Sasuke is all yours Sakura. _Ino thought.

_We want you and Sasuke together and that's that._ Tenten thought.

_Just you wait Sakura… We just wanted Sasuke to be happy. _Ino thought.

Hinata sighed.

To be continued….


	7. Who is she?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Sooooorry for the long long update guys. I've been working on my 'Be Without You' Chaps so yeah… and I'm so busy studying my exams… it's coming up so that's why it took me so long.

**Girl Next Door**

"Come on Sasuke. Let's go there." Sakura said, dragging Sasuke with her to a cherry blossom tree.

"You don't have to drag me you know…" Sasuke retorted.

It's been few days since Sakura attends school with her friends. Not only that, but she's getting closer and closer to them especially with Sasuke. Every time they have homework, they would all have a group study. If no ones available, Sakura will just go to Sasuke's house or Sasuke to Sakura's to study. It's always been like that. They're friends. Helping each other, caring for each other, but it always starts with friends right? Then after that, it'll be close friends then best friends, then maybe, even a couple. Who knows what might happen?

"Fine come on. Hurry up." Sakura said.

"Yeah yeah." He answered.

Finally, they have reached the cherry blossom tree and as they approached it, they sat under it together, beside each other.

It was lunch time that time and so, they started opening their back packs to get their food. Their bento box both contains the same food. Of course! Sakura cooked it for them since she doesn't want Sasuke's maids to do it for them. And Sasuke who was forced by her doesn't have any choice since Sakura cooked it at his house. Not to mention, did they forgot that Sakura couldn't cook?

As Sasuke started putting the food inside his mouth, he spit it all out.

"Sakura! What kind of food is this? It tasted like shit." Sasuke honestly said. Sakura got angry.

"Then don't eat it!" Sakura spat out.

"What am I supposed to eat then?" Sasuke rudely asked.

"Eat the grass chicken head." Sakura said aloud.

"What did you say forehead girl?" Sasuke looked at her.

"I said eat the grass chicken head."

Sasuke glared at her. "Maybe you're the one who should eat the grass."

"No you." Sakura said.

"No you."

From afar, Neji and Tenten were being disturbed by the blabbering of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Here they go again." Tenten sighed.

Neji just rolled his eyes.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"No you shut up!" Sakura said.

"No you!" Sasuke glared at her.

Here they go again… when are they gonna stop? Actually, this is their daily routine. How do teasing each other helped? To get closer?

"Okay how about we stop this I'm tired." Sakura suggested.

"Giving up already? Okay then." Sasuke smirked.

"No I didn't say I gave up. I said; let's stop this for a while." Sakura corrected.

"Whatever." He coolly said.

They were at the parking lot.

As they approached the motorbike, Sasuke got the motorcycle ready. Of course, Sakura was at the back and because she is scared of riding his motorcycle, she held on tight on his waist. She has no choice and because of Sasuke is a violent driver, she asked him for a helmet. But he only said that he left them at home.

"Uhhh… stupid." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke heard it but didn't say anything. Instead, he warmed up the motorbike and drove it so fast. Of course Sakura is so scared. That was one of the reasons why Sasuke liked Sakura, being scaredy cat…

Wait… did he just thought he liked Sakura? No way right? But anything is possible. Anyway, what's wrong if he likes Sakura right? "Like" can mean a lot of things like "like as a friend". Who knows what kind of like he's feeling about Sakura.

Back to the story…

Sasuke was still driving like a mad man and Sakura was screaming like a mad woman… Can this day get any worse?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed.

"Chicken head, stop this thing right now!" She yelled on top of her lungs but Sasuke ignored it.

"I said stop it this instant, now!" She yelled again.

Sasuke was being annoyed now but he's not showing it. So, he decided to put on his ipod and listen to the song instead of Sakura's crazy screaming and yelling.

As Sakura saw him put on his ipod, she raged with anger.

"Arghhh… you're getting on my nerves Uchiha!" She yelled at his ears but Sasuke's ipod is in max so he still can't hear her.

He just stayed cool.

"Uhhh…. you bastard." Sakura couldn't take it anymore so she took off his ipod, turned it off, and threw in front of the motorcycle which Sasuke ran into.

And because of that, he stopped at one corner and glared at her.

Who wouldn't? He just saw his precious ipod being crushed by his own motorcycle just because of a pink-haired girl behind him.

"Do you know what you just did?" He asked.

"I threw your ipod so that you would stop." Sakura said and smiled, like teasing him.

"What are you smiling about? It's not funny." He asked again.

"But I'm not laughing. Besides, it's just an ipod." She said.

"It's "just" an ipod? It's not just an ipod… it was my 13 year old ipod that doesn't have any scratch yet. And it didn't happen to have any scratch instead, it's crushed." Sasuke explained but not too seriously.

Sakura imagining Sasuke saying this and for her ears to hear was so hilarious but the word is not "imagine" actually, it's happening. Hahahaha! And Sakura burst out laughing.

"You Sasuke? Raging with anger because I broke you're so called precious ipod? Gimme a break." Sakura said after she finished her laughter.

"Yeah… because** she** gave it to me before she left Konoha." Sasuke seriously said, emphasizing the 'she'.

_She? Who's **she**?_ Sakura thought. She even felt the tinge of hurt in her heart?

Ipod? It was funny thinking about an ipod being crushed but it's really not funny hearing him that it's precious because of the fact that some girl gave it to him when he was a little kid.

Sakura can't answer. She looked down and said, "Sorry" even though she doesn't know why.

Leaving the story behind is the best to get out of trouble but is it?

"Come let's go home." Sasuke plainly said. Sakura just nodded.

….And they drove off.

To be continued….


	8. About Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Here's goes the eight chap you guys… anywayz, my computer has some unknown virus and that's what my sister said (she's in the Philippines and I asked her about it) that's why there's always an error on fanfiction and can't connect and sometimes, it will just suddenly show my stories like what some people said. They have received the alert but the chapter is not there… you know what I mean and I really don't know why so maybe the virus is reason…

Well… thanx for the reviews guys and enjoy this chappie… Oh I forgot to tell you, you'll know who is SHE in this chapter and don't worry. It's not his ex or anything that will get in their way. Cuz SHE is a good character.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**Girl Next Door**

**Continuation…**

Flashback

"_Mommy where are you going?" A five year old Sasuke said._

"_It's none of your business. Go to your room and be quiet. Come on Itachi." Mikoto Uchiha said. Sasuke looked down with sadness. _

_It's always Itachi here, his Itachi there. It's never him. _

"_Daddy, are you coming with mommy?" Sasuke asked. He looked at Fugaku Uchiha with a smiling face, expecting his dad to stay and play with him but unfortunately, no._

"_Yes I'm coming. Stay at home and don't go outside unless someone is with you." His dad said but not looking at him._

"_Itachi hurry up or we'll be late." Fugaku said, walking out of the door._

"_Okay father." A twelve year old Itachi said and followed his dad._

"_Now Sasuke, don't get into any trouble." Mikoto said._

"_Yes mommy." Sasuke sadly said and went up to the stairs to his room._

_-  
-_

"_This is so boring? Why do I always have to stay at home and they can go out?" Sasuke lay on his bed and started bawling._

"_It's not fair." Whined the raven haired boy. Sasuke was deep in thought when the door suddenly opened, revealing Mitoko, Makoto's mother, which is Sasuke's grandmother._

"_Hello grandma!" Sasuke greeted._

"_Awww… why is my dear Sasuke crying?" Mitoko asked. She then sat on his bed and run her fingers through his hair._

"_Mommy and daddy left me with Itachi again. How come they never stay at home?" Sasuke sat up and hugged his grandmother._

"_You see, they are taking care of important business my dear. If they don't, you wouldn't live in this mansion or have many toys." Mitoko explained._

"_But I don't need to live in a mansion. I don't need toys as long as they're here." Sasuke said._

_Mitoko smiled. **He's such a sweet boy.** She thought. "Well, grandma is here. You know what? I have something for you." She said._

_Sasuke smiled at her. "Really?" He asked. _

"_Uh-huh. Here." Mitoko said, revealing a nano ipod in her hand._

_Sasuke took it and looked at her in confusion. "What is this?" he asked._

"_It's an mp3 player. Remember you told me you want one? Well, here it is." Mitoko said._

"_Yay! Thanks grandma. I will cherish this forever." Sasuke said, promising._

_Because if this, Mitoko laughed. "My boy, there are many things in this world you can cherish forever more valuable than this ipod. You'll see, when you grow up, you'll understand." Mitoko smiled at Sasuke._

_Sasuke nodded._

**End of Flashback**

"Sigh… maybe I should pay her a visit." Sasuke said, laying on his bed with his hands behind his head.

-  
-

"Sasuke what are you doing and suddenly breaking in inside my house without knocking?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Come on… I'll show **her** to you." Sasuke said dragging the pink hair out of her house.

_Her? I wonder who she is. His ex? But if it is, then why would he show her to me? What an idiot. _ Sakura thought.

She was then being placed by Sasuke in his black motorcycle.

-  
-

"Sasuke where are we going?" Sakura said loudly.

"We're going to see the **woman** who gave the ipod to me." Sasuke answered. It was when Sakura put on a sad face. She didn't mean to break his so called _precious_ ipod. She just got carried away that time. She didn't know what came up to her that made her do that except that fact that she's getting scared of Sasuke form for driving.

"Sasuke…" She whispered but Sasuke still heard it.

"Hmn?" He asked. Sakura shook her head and said, "Nothing."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" A confused Sakura said.

"I said don't worry about it… the ipod. It's okay." Sasuke said seriously.

"But… it's special and—" Before she could finish what she supposed to say, Sasuke interrupted her.

"I said don't worry about it." He said aloud. Sakura just looked down and said, "Okay."

-  
-

Brrooom…. Brrooom… Brrooom.

"Sounds like a motorcycle. Sasuke went to visit me." An old woman's voice said.

She then hurried at the front door to welcome her favorite grandson.

-  
-

Sasuke parked at the front door of an old average house. He then took off the key and put it inside his pocket. On the other hand, Sakura has no idea where they were and it was very far from his and her house.

All she can see is a far farm on the east side, many houses but not like the houses she sees in the urban. Chickens and chicks and be seen around running and also some cows and goats near the farm.

_This is totally different and I just realized that this place is rural._ Sakura thought.

"Hello Sasuke!" The old lady greeted, waving her hands. Sasuke smiled and tapped Sakura. She then snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sasuke's smiling face. Then, the both of them get off the motorcycle and approached the lady.

Sasuke was ahead of Sakura and she was really in thought not noticing the lady who was waiting for them.

"What brings you here?" The lady asked. This snapped Sakura back to reality. She then looked at the lady who's smiling at Sasuke. _Who's she? _She thought.

Sasuke then hugged the woman tightly, smiling. This made Sakura smiled for some reason. She hasn't seen Sasuke this happy before. _Wonder why. _She thought.

"Just wanted to visit you grandma." He said to Mitoko.

_Grandma? But how come she looked so poor? _Sakura thought.

"Sasuke, who is this beautiful young lady here?" Mitoko looked at Sakura from head to toe and smiled. Sakura smiled back. Sasuke then looked at Sakura.

"She's—" Sasuke was cut off.

"Hi! I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled at the lady.

"I see. I'm Sasuke's grandmother, Uchiha Mitoko." Mitoko introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha." Sakura said politely. Mitoko nodded.

"Well, are we just standing here? Come on in." Mitoko said.

Then they all went inside.

-  
-

"I'll just grab something for you two to eat." Mitoko said to the two sitting figure in her sofa.

"I'll do it grandma." Sasuke said. His grandma just nodded. Mitoko then sit across Sakura.

Silence overtook them until Mitoko spoke.

"Are you Sasuke's girlfriend? You're a nice and beautiful girl." Mitoko asked and commented.

"Umm… thanks for the comment but me and Sasuke were just… friends." Sakura explained.

"I see." Mitoko said.

Sakura really want to ask Mitoko a lot of question but she just can't. What if it sounds too personal and all? She just needed courage to do it.

"You can ask me questions if you like." Mitoko suggested. Sakura nodded.

She first took a deep breath and spoke. "If you're Sasuke's grandmother, ummm… why do you live in such place like this?" Sakura asked but looked down for the reason that the question may sounds harsh or something.

"Oh that! Well, yeah… I know what you mean. To tell you the truth, I'm sick of swimming in green papers, living in luxury and all so I decided to live here." Mitoko explained.

Sakura nodded and Mitoko just continued.

"When I told them I'm living my life for a while, they were devastated but I didn't care. Even Sasuke don't want me to live here. He wants me to live in my house or his house but I insisted to live here." Mitoko smiled and still continued.

"He always says, _"Grandma, it's hard to live alone. No one will take care of you especially when you're sick. It's not like I'm always there. Grandma you sure will gonna give me a heart attack."_ Though I'm that stubborn, he supported me on what I want with my life and here I am, happily living without any problem." Mitoko Finished.

Sakura smiled and said, "I understand."

"Sasuke is a sweet guy. Isn't he?" Mitoko said.

"Yeah I guess but what I thought for him is so wrong." Sakura said. Mitoko gave her a confused looked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Sakura gave her a sad smile and explained. "I always thought he's an arrogant bastard that has nothing to do except to smirk and tease me. I always thought of him a jerk who doesn't know how to give up. I always thought of him as a guy who doesn't care what's around him…" She finished, not wanting to say the other words. (A/N: Guys this is not that time for me to say what the other words are so better watch out.)

"Oh… well, you can tell that he's like that but he's just being an oddball cuz his family always neglects him. If you haven't notice, Sasuke only live by himself fat his mansion." Mitoko said.

"Yeah… but I know that Sasuke lives alone. I sometimes go to his house to cook for him or do assignments." Sakura said.

"That's good then." The old woman said. Sakura nodded.

Silence again took over…. Until Sasuke came back with a box of pizza in his left hand and three soft drinks in a tray on his other hand.

"Wow. You look like a waiter or something." Sakura said. Sasuke just smiled at her.

"Where did you get that Sasuke?" Mitoko asked. Sasuke put the food down on the table and sat beside Sakura.

"I forgot I don't know how to cook anything and I can't find anything good in here so I decided to got out and get some pizza." Sasuke answered.

"But there's cookies and water in there." Mitoko said.

"But grandma, that's all I ever eat every time I go here." Sasuke whined like he was a five-year old boy.

Mitoko and Sakura just giggled.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Grandma, do go tell Sakura so much about me. She'll make fun of me." Sasuke said.

_Sasuke's so cute. _ Sakura thought.

"Don't worry; I don't need to tell Sakura that. I bet she's figuring it out herself." His grandma said.

"Hn." He laconically said.

"Anyway, why don't you guys stay here for a couple of days?" Mitoko suggested.

"But we just started school." Sasuke said.

"Awwweee come one Sasuke. Let's stay here just for even one week. Don't tell me you like school that much?" Sakura teased.

"No I don't." Sasuke said.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you—"

"Ahem. Is that how you guys fight? You're worse that some lovers. Are you guys secretly on?" His grandmother smirked.

The both of them blushed. "No we're not secretly on and will you stop smirking?" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

Mitoko just giggled.

"Come on red tomatoes. Just stay for a week. I'll call the school and tell that you guys needed to help me on something for a week so that you'll be excused." Mitoko said.

"That's cool." Sakura smiled.

"Fine." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

-  
-

Night came and Sakura and Sasuke were still arranging their clothes on their cabinet. Good thing Mitoko has three room or else, they will have to share one room together.

-  
-

"Thank you Joe for bringing their stuff in here." Mitoko said to the man in front of her house.

"No problem ma'am." Joe said.

"Okay then."

"Well, I'll be going now. Have a good night." Joe bid his goodbye.

"You too and thank you again." Mitoko said. She then closed the door and went to see if Sasuke and Sakura are done organizing.

-  
-

Hours of arranging, Sasuke and Sakura got tired and said, "What a drag." And lay down on their bed both thinking the same thing. "Good night Sakura/Sasuke."

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

**A/N**

**I finished it. D'you like it? There… I didn't make the "she" his ex… happy? Oh well, next chap is going to be cool.**

**I'll give you a hint… They'll both have fun there and do a lot of stuff. (not the sick way). Hehehe…. Review and thanks for the comments.**


	9. First Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Bad news… my computer is slowly braking down so I don't know when I'll be able to update my stories but don't worry…. My mom is going to buy me a new computer and well, there's also a near computer shop here so maybe I would be able to update.

**Girl Next Door**

**Continuation…**

It was early in the morning, approximately 7:30 and the sun was shining brightly. In the kitchen was Mitoko, cooking breakfast for them.

"Morning grams." Sasuke lazily said, as he went down the kitchen to the bathroom.

"Good morning Sasuke. Where's Sakura?" Mitoko asked.

"She's probably still sleeping." He answered from the bathroom.

"Okay then." The old woman said.

On the other hand, Sakura was on her bed sleeping. "Uhhh…" She groaned. She then slowly opened her eyes. "It's morning already? Oh well." She said and slowly sitting up to recover from the sunlight.

After a couple of minutes, she decided to go downstairs to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Morning grams." Sakura lazily said, as she went down the kitchen to the bathroom.

"Good morning Sakura." Mitoko greeted.

"Oh Sakura. Sasuke was in—" Mitoko didn't able to finish her sentence since Sakura went inside the bathroom already. She then chuckled—Sasuke and Sakura both said the same thing as they went to the kitchen.

Consequently, when Sakura entered the bathroom, she found Sasuke washing his face. She then smiled and leaned at the door, watching him.

As Sasuke felt someone's watching him, he turned to his left to look who's at the door and found Sakura smiling at him. He then raised his eyebrow and splashed the water at her, using his fingers.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with his face still wet and bangs dripping. Sakura thought he looked cute and she just continued smiling.

"To wash my face and brush my teeth." She explained as Sasuke dried his face with the towel hanging on his shoulder.

Sakura then approached the marbled sink and turned the faucet on and started washing her face.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura was now brushing her teeth and Sasuke was about to leave.

"Shashuke." She said with the toothbrush on her mouth. Sasuke turned around and gave her a, "Hn?"

She then grabbed Sasuke's towel and hang it on her shoulder. "Hey." Sasuke said.

"Lesh me bowow ish." She said while brushing her teeth. Sasuke managed to understand her and asked why.

Before she answered him, she spit the water in her mouth and washed her face with cold water. "Cuz I didn't bring mine… I forgot. I don't want to walk upstairs, dripping wet." She then used Sasuke's towel to dry her face. Sasuke didn't say anything. He thinks she look cute while drying her face.

Then, the both of them went to the kitchen saying, "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Because of this, Mitoko chuckled and answered them with, "Spaghetti, and a juice for Sasuke." Mitoko paused then asked, "So Sakura, what would you like to drink?"

"Water will do." She answered politely. Mitoko nodded and stood up to get water for Sakura.

As Sakura looked at Sasuke, who's eating his spaghetti, she looked beside his plate and found his juice. _That was a weird looking juice._ She thought.

Sasuke looked at her and said, "What?"

"What kind of juice is that?" She asked but before Sasuke could answer it, Mitoko spoke.

"Tomato juice." Mitoko then placed a glass of water beside Sakura's plate. Sakura smiled at Mitoko and gave her a "Thanks."

Sakura then looked at the tomato juice and asked, "Of all juices, tomato?" Sasuke looked and glared at her. Seeing their actions, Mitoko giggled.

"Well, Sasuke like tomatoes—tomato juice, tomato sauce—that's why he likes spaghetti, tomato flavored chip, tomato ketchup, and etc." Mitoko explained.

Sakura laughed and said, "I didn't know Sasuke was a tomato freak." Sasuke glared at her and Mitoko and her started laughing.

"You guys are annoying." He said and they just continued laughing.

After fifteen minutes of eating, Sakura finished and put her plate on the sink. She was about to wash it when Mitoko said, "No Sakura. Just leave it there and I'll do it." The old lady said as she too finished her food.

Sakura then said "okay" and went outside to have some fresh air.

Couple of minutes passed and Sasuke was still at the kitchen and talking to his grandma about Sakura. (A/N: He's done eating okay)

"So when are you gonna ask Sakura?" His grandma asked. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Ask what?"

"To be your girlfriend." She said. Sasuke just gave her a shocked looked then turned away. "Why would I ask her that?"

Mitoko smiled and went to sit down across Sasuke, as she finished dishwashing.

"Because you like her?" She teased.

"I do not like her. Besides, we're always fighting." He coldly said. Mitoko raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of fighting?" She asked.

"Like shouting at each other—" Mitoko cut him off.

"Like lovers' quarrel?" She smirked. Sasuke looked away and just continued his speech.

"We thrown things at each other—eraser, brush, bottle, a thick chemistry book, and a basket ball." Mitoko chuckled.

Sasuke continued. "She started it. She let me eat a cow's tongue."

Mitoko laughed hard. "Why would she feed you a cow's tongue?" She asked.

"She put it on the spaghetti sauce. Then I thanked her and she told me she put grilled cow's tongue as the meat then we started throwing things at each other. Plus we call each other names."

"What kind of names?" Mitoko asked, giggling.

"She calls me Chicken Hair because of my hair and I call her Frying Fan girl since I saw her with a frying pan on her head, for the very first time I saw her." He explained and continued. "She even said, she might cook me on her frying fan and make a _fried jerk **chicken**_."

Mitoko just laughed and laughed and laughed. She then nodded her head.

"Anyways dear, that's natural." Mitoko said.

"How is it natural? My past girlfriends, even though I always said I don't have a girlfriend since I don't treat them as a girlfriend, doesn't throw chemistry book at me. And they treat me as a god." Sasuke said in arguing tone.

"Because Sasuke, Sakura is different and that's why you introduced her to me." Mitoko smirked.

"Huh?"

"Well, you never bring any girl at this place. She's the very first girl I saw you with…" Mitoko paused and added, "…and happy with." She teased.

"Whatever, I don't like her. End of conversation." Sasuke then walked off, leaving Mitoko, smiling.

"He's all grown up. I can't believe it." She whispered. "Sigh, I just know… before they leave this house, they'll be together." She said.

"But I won't do anything… I know they have their own ways." She continued.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

A couple of hours later and Sasuke decided to get out of his boredom by going outside, while Sakura was in her room.

As Sasuke breathed the fresh air surrounding him, someone called his name. He then looked around to find the owner and spotted a lady with brown long hair about thirty years of age.

"Hello Mrs. Tamio." Sasuke greeted politely even though he's not that well-mannered.

"Can you give me a hand here Sasuke?" Mrs. Tamio asked. She was his grandma's close friend in this town.

"Sure." Sasuke approached her, who's at the front door of her house.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"Grams, do you know where Sasuke is?" Sakura ran downstairs, only to find Mitoko watching TV.

Mitoko looked at her and said, "Oh. He went outside." She paused and continued, "Why don't you go out as well?" She suggested. Sakura nodded and opened the door.

She stood outside, looking where Sasuke could be. As she scanned the place, she saw him talking to a brown haired lady, outside her house.

"Hmm… What is he doing there? Don't tell me he's ordering her around. Argh Sasuke… please don't use your unmannered personality." Sakura said and started walking towards him.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"Help you about what?" Sasuke asked.

"You see, I have to go grocery shopping and no one's going to baby-sit my kids so—"

"So you want me to baby-sit them." Sasuke finished for her. Mrs. Tamio nodded.

"But if you don't want to, you can take care of the shopping part." Mrs. Tamio smirked.

Ahem. Ahem… ever since Sakura dragged him to the shopping mall, he started having a phobia about shopping. Although it's grocery shopping, there's still the word 'shopping' in there and it makes him faint.

"Ah no. I'll take the suggestion number one." He said and quickly entered the house.

As Sasuke closed the door, Mrs. Tamio slowly shook her head and said, "Same old Sasuke" and went off.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"What the? Now Sasuke just entered her house without having permission?" She asked angrily and walked faster.

As Sakura neared the house, she saw Sasuke carrying a kid in his arms by the open window.

_What the? Is he and that woman before…have some kind of relationship? He already has a…a…a…child? _She thought.

Sakura finally reached the front door.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

Knock…knock…knock

"Man… what now?" Sasuke said as he walked to open the door.

As he opened it, he saw Sakura, having a shocked face look on her face.

"Sakura? What the heck are you doing here?" He asked.

"You're asking me? I'm the one who supposed to ask you that… moron. What are you doing here?" Sakura said aloud.

"Don't call me moron… besides, I was asked to—" He was cut of by none other than Kamia, the kid he was carrying and one of Mrs. Tamio's children.

"Sasuke-niichan, I'm hungry." Kamia tugged his sleeve. Sasuke looked at her and said, "Coming right up." Sasuke then ignored Sakura and went to the kitchen.

_Is this Sasuke?_ She thought. _How come…wait…why…hmmn…this is not the Sasuke I know…but maybe, there are many things about him that I don't know._ Sakura wondered. _Hmm…What is he doing here again? And what's with these kids have to do with him?_ Sakura peeked in the house and saw the ids playing in the living room.

"Sasuke-niichan, Milia-neesan won't give my robot back." Kamio said, the twin brother of Kamia.

As Sakura watched it, Sasuke came running to them.

"Hey Milia, you mind giving Kamio's robot back?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"No."

"Please? Besides, it's a boy's toy." Sasuke said.

"Nope." Milia shook her head.

"Kamio's your younger brother. You have to be their model for being a good sister. They don't want to have a bad sister, don't they?" Sasuke explained, or more like lessoned but it's in a nice tone.

"Nope." Sasuke still hasn't convinced her yet.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll give you one wish. Anything." He said. Milia blushed as the thought of her wish.

"Here." Milia gave Kamio his robot back and turned to face Sasuke.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Embrace me tight and kiss me here." Milia ordered and pointed at her left cheek. Sasuke smiled. Milia blushed. She really liked him a lot but she's too young for him. She's only an eight year old kid and still has a mind of a child. Besides, Sasuke is seventeen and too old for her so basically, there's no chance.

"You're wish is my command." Sasuke said and started doing what he supposed to do.

Sakura who was still watching smiled as she saw Sasuke embraced the little kid in his arms. After that, he then pecked her on the cheek.

"Satisfied?" Sasuke asked. Milia blushed and just nodded.

As Sasuke looked at the door way, he saw Sakura peeking and starring at him. He smirked. She gave him a death glare.

"Kids. Look what we have here. I mean, _who_ we have here." Sasuke said, and stood up. He then approached the doorway and stood in front of Sakura.

"You're babysitting?" She asked.

"Yeah… so what?" Sasuke smirked.

"Nothing… I thought they're your kids." Sakura explained.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Oniichan… is she your girlfriend?" A five year-old Kamia asked as she tugged his pants.

Sasuke and Sakura both looked down to see her and shook their heads. "No." They said in unison.

"Oh… is she your fiancée then?" Kamia asked again. Sakura and Sasuke once again shook their heads and said "no" in unison.

"Oh I know… she's your wife right?" Kamia asked.

Sasuke and Sasuke sighed, and then shook their heads. "No." They lazily said.

"Who's my Sasuke's wife?" Milia butted in and looked at Sasuke to Sakura.

"Who is she?" Milia pointed at Sakura, giving her a glare.

_Oh… this kid is scary._ Sakura thought.

"Hello! I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled at Milia.

"Hmp" was all Milia could say.

"Well… wanna help me baby-sit?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Sure. It would be fun." Sakura smiled at him.

"Let's go in then." Sasuke said as they went to the living room.

Milia who's still at the door gave Sakura a death glare. _No… it would be hell._ She thought.

A couple of hours later, Mrs. Tamio still haven't come back yet while Sakura and Sasuke were babysitting them. Still, Milia keeps on glaring at Sakura and Sakura certainly noticed all of it.

_What's wrong with this kid? Wait…she's just a kid so I better not fight her…but seriously, I really want to throw her in the garbage can._ Sakura thought.

"It's already seven pm and Mrs. Tamio not back yet. Where did she go shopping? USA?" Sasuke wondered. Sakura and the kids laughed except Milia who's starring at Sakura.

"Well… they need to have dinner Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded as they both went to the kitchen.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"Hmmm… Where did Sasuke and Sakura go?" Mitoko wondered.

"Its dinner already and they're not home yet. Well… better leave them sometime alone." Mitoko continued.

Little did Mitoko know, Sasuke and Sakura was just somewhere in the neighborhood and they're totally not alone.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

All of them were eating dinner and Milia went with a plan forming in her head. She then smirked.

"Ahhh…" Milia shouted. Her food spilled on the floor.

Sasuke and Sakura stood up and went to clean it. They both have a cloth in their hands wiping it and their faces were so close. Sakura blushed. Milia glared. This is totally not what she had predicted. She only wants Sakura to clean it up… not with Sasuke.

Then another plan formed. She then moved her elbowed to knock the water beside her and it spilled in Sakura's clothes.

"Ahhh…" Sakura said as she got startled by the cold water.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I accidentally knocked it. I'm really sorry." Milia said with an apologetic look on her face.

Sakura stood up and smiled at Milia. "No… that's okay. Don't worry about it." Sakura assured.

"I'm sorry." Milia said.

"Don't worry… I'll be fine." Sakura smiled again.

As Sasuke finished cleaning it up, he stood up and put the dirty cloth in the kitchen sink and asked Sakura if she's okay.

Milia just glared at Sakura's back and saw Sasuke taking off his sweater.

"You sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on Sasuke. It's only water. It's not like it's an acid that will dissolve my body." Sakura said with a smile.

"Here. Change in the bathroom before you catch a cold." Sasuke took off his black sweater and led Sakura to the bathroom then went back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-niichan." Milia apologized.

Sasuke smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about it. Sakura is okay now."

_Uhhh…why did you help her oniichan?_ Milia thought.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

In the bathroom…

Sakura started changing and she blushed. She never thought that Sasuke would lend his sweater to her. He seemed to care but why?

_Sasuke's sooo cool._ She thought. _But that girl's so evil. _Sakura then snapped out of her reverie and smelled Sasuke's sent on his sweater.

_Hmm. It smelled so good. I wish I could keep this._ Sakura thought then went out of the bathroom.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Okay."

A couple of minutes passed and finally, Mrs. Tamio came back.

"Thank you for babysitting Sasuke and…" Mrs. Tamio said and looked at Sakura.

But before Sakura could even say her name, Sasuke beat her to it. "Sakura." He said.

"Well, thank you guys for helping." Mrs. Tamio said.

"No sweat." Sasuke responded.

"Well… you guys better go or Mitoko we'll scold you for it." Mrs. Tamio said.

"Oh I totally forgot." Sasuke and Sakura both said as they stood up from the sofa.

"Well, we better go." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

As they both headed to the door, Milia stretched her right foot, causing Sakura to trip but Sasuke caught her before she even fall.

Milia glared at Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked who's in front of Sakura, his arms still around her.

"I'm okay." Sakura said and stood up straight.

"Okay then…" Sasuke said, putting his arm around her waist so that she won't trip anymore.

Milia glared at Sakura again.

"Well… sorry for the troubles guys… Goodbye." Mrs. Tamio said.

"Yup." Sasuke and Sakura said exiting the house.

8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8o8

"Hey… you okay?" Sasuke asked once again.

Sakura looked at him and their faces were only inches apart. "Yeah." She said.

Sasuke smiled at her and she smiled back. "Let's head home. Grams might be worried by now." He said and Sakura nodded.

The both walked off with the bright moonlight shining on them.

**To be continued…**

Author's note: Phew! That was a long day for them… well…. Next chapter is called; "Second day" then next is "third day" then… "fourth" then so on…

Well… review.

P.S. Milia won't be Sakura's mortal enemy… don't worry.


	10. Chapter 10: READ OR SEE MY PROFILE

**Hello readers, I am sorry to tell you that this is not an update.**

I am writing here (because this will get more attention than my Profile) to tell you that I quit writing stories (if you haven't already know...). To know more, please do read my Profile. But more than that, I have a proposal to you: I would like someone/anyone to continue and complete the stories that I initiated. Of course, the completed story will be under your name since it will be yours (because I will give it to you). However, I do want the story to have me as one of its references or have me mentioned in ANs about my contributions to the story or something. But yeah, read below or my Profile or PM me for more information.

_If anyone is interested in continuing any of my stories, please PM me. However, I might wait for a little while to decide who gets to continue the story. Firstly, I will need to do a profile check and consider your ideas that you will contribute to the story. I would really like the story to be completed so please feel free to tell me if you are interested. PM me and we will talk about it! If you read this, I'd appreciate it if you tell others about it and thank you._

Sincerely,_  
**Switdrins**_


End file.
